


Fun for all ages

by Rayj4ck



Series: GWAL!AU [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Eda and Camilia however..., Gen, Maybe - Freeform, There aren't any specified relationships between the kids, in spite of my aching lumity heart, maybe there's something there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayj4ck/pseuds/Rayj4ck
Summary: Luz and friends go to the amusement park
Relationships: Luz & Friends
Series: GWAL!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649812
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	Fun for all ages

**Author's Note:**

> Another GWAL!AU fic, inspired by a comment left on the last one.

“So...not magic?” 

“Nope!” Luz pushed the suction cup onto the wall, and Amity’s eyes opened wider when she let it go and it hung there. “Just science.”

“But how?” Amity brought her face right up to the suction cup, looking for a spell circle hidden underneath.

“I...don’t actually know,” Luz admitted, studying it herself. “But it’s not magic, I promise.”

“Hey everyone!” Camilia called as she pushed the door open. “Hey you two,” she said directly to Luz and Amity as she spotted them. “What’re you up to?”

Luz pointed to the suction cup, which still had Amity’s rapt attention. 

“Ah. What about Gus and Willow? And Eda.” She sounded much less interested in Eda’s day.

“Well, Gus and Willow are playing go fish in the living room, and Eda’s been out in the back yard for a while.” Camilia went over to a window and peaked out. Eda was wandering around the edge of the treeline, picking up sticks and judging them, before adding them to a pile in under her arm or discarding them with a scoff. ”I think she’s building a nest in the shed.” Luz continued from her mom’s elbow.

“Well, as long as she doesn’t blow it up,” Camilia muttered under her breath. “Anyway, I have something exciting to tell you.” 

“Really?”

Reaching into a pocket on her scrubs, she pulled out two slips of paper. “All day passes to the amusement park.”

“WHAT?” Luz put her hands on her cheeks, her eyes going wide. “No way! How?” 

“Won ‘em at work.” Camilia smiled at her. “My day off is tomorrow, wanna go?”

“Yeah!” Luz jumped into the air she was so excited. “Aw, but-” she turned towards Amity and the general area of the living room. “It’s a shame they can’t come with us.”

“Do I hear someone talking about something I can’t do?” Eda announced as she barged in through the door, done with her twig collecting for the day. “I do love a good challenge.” 

“Eda, no,” Camilia said firmly to an unbothered Eda. “You’re not sneaking into an amusement park.”

“Amusement park? The amusement IS the sneaking in!”

“Eda!”

“Fine, fine!” Eda grumbled, waving her hand dismissively in front of her face. “How do you normally get in?”

“These.” Camilia held out the tickets. “But I only have two, and I’m taking my daughter.”

“Oh, that’s it?” Eda snorted out a laugh. “This’ll be easy. One quick duplication spell and-”

“Nuh-uh.” Camilia crossed her arms smugly, excited to stop Eda at her own game. “Each one has a unique one of these-” she pointed to the barcode on the back. “And once it’s used, it’s used.”

“Hhhmmm…” Eda narrowed her eyes and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “This is a challenge. Very well! I accept.” Snatching one of the tickets out of Camilia’s hand, she drew a quick circle around it. 

“Hey!” Camilia grabbed the ticket back, but Eda was already done with it. 

“I’ll be back!” Eda called over her shoulder, already back through the door. With a flourish, her staff unfolded it’s wings and she flew up into the clouds. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Luz commented hesitantly. Camilia only sighed. 

* * *

Gus popped the clasps off the lunchbox, and with a toning noise, it unfolded to about the size of a window. “Well, today was fun!” He said, standing from his crouch and turning to the assembled crew. 

“Yeah!” Willow agreed heartily.

“I guess. Amity agreed much less heartily.

“I wonder where Eda went though.” 

“Getting you tickets suckas!” Eda stuck her head up through the luchbox portal.

“AAH!” Gus and Willow lept back. Amity stepped forward, spell circle already half-formed. Camilia reared her foot back, reflexively going to kick Eda in the head before she realized who it was. 

“Eda!” She scolded, “What happened to you? Why are you back in your world?”

“I went to take a nap, after getting us these!” Hand coming up through the portal, she held four amusement park tickets. Folding one back into her palm with deft fingers, she fanned out the other three to the Hexsiders. 

“How did you find our portal?”

“It’s next to my house. You always put it next to my house.” Eda replied flatly. Gus chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“You didn’t pay for those, did you?” Camilia sounded tired, figuring she already knew the answer. 

Eda only snorted. 

Camilia put her head in her hands. “Of course not.” Looking up, she saw Luz’s hopeful face. She sighed, knowing this could go very wrong. “Ok. We’re all going to the amusement park tomorrow.”

“WOO!”

* * *

“Ok, there will be a guy standing in a tiny box with a window on the front. You hand him the ticket through the window, and he puts a little stip of paper around your wrist.” Luz explained as they came to a stop in the parking lot. “Don’t take the paper strip off. It lets all the ride attendants you don’t have to pay to get on.” The Hexsiders nodded, but their focus was more heavily directed toward the towering metal rollercoaster track, screaming passengers just taking the plunge. 

“I thought you said this is a place where people go to have fun! That looks like a torture machine!” Amity hissed.

“What, the roller coaster? It kinda depends on who you are. Some people love it, some hate it.” Luz led them all through the ticket process. “Really the only way to know is to try it.”

“Ok cariño, here’s some money for snacks and games.” Luz’s mom handed her a few bills. 

“Sweet! Wait, you’re not coming with us?”

“No, as long as you stay in the park, you’re free to roam. You have three witches with you, and you know where to kick anyone if they get too close to you. Besides,” Camilia sighed and gestured behind her, where Eda was staring at the game counters with greedy eyes. “I don’t think you’re the one I’ll need to keep my eyes on.” Bending down, she kissed the top of Luz’s head. “Have fun dear.” Turning back to Eda, she called out “Hey! Watch those hands!”

“Alright, free reign! What do you guys want to do first?” the Hexsiders were all still staring at the rollercoaster. “You wanna do that one? Just get it out of the way?” They turned to her with mildly concerned looks. “I promise you won’t get hurt.” They all shared a look, before nodding uncertainly at her. “Ok! Let’s go.” Luz led them over to the start of the line, pointing out some other rides and attractions along the way. However, there was a problem when they arrived.

“Oh nuts.” Luz glared at the YOU MUST BE THIS TALL TO RIDE sign. She, Amity, and Willow were over the limit by a couple of inches, but Gus was squarely under. 

“It’s alright. You guys go, tell me what it’s like.” The disappointment was noticeable in his words. The three girls looked at each other. It seemed wrong to not go as a team. 

“Follow me.” Amity said out of the blue, surprising the other three. Strolling over behind one of the tents, she glanced around to make sure no-one was looking. “Stand still,” she said to Gus specifically, and carefully drew a circle in the air around his body. When it was finished, Luz and Willow’s mouths fell open as Gus seemed to grow six inches before their eyes. 

“Growth spell.” There was a note of pride in Amity’s voice. “It will only last a few hours, but it’s enough to get you on the rides.” 

“Wow! Thanks Amity!” Gus admired his new viewpoint, looking at his elongated limbs and craning his neck. Amity's grin became a little less smug and a little more genuine.

“That wasn’t an abomination spell.” Willow wasn’t _exactly_ accusatory, but there was a hint of suspicion.

  
“Well, if I’m going to be in the Emporer’s coven, I’ll need to have a high-level understanding of all types of magic!” Amity said defensively. “Let’s just go on the torture machine, ok?”

* * *

“That. Was. AWESOME!” Gus threw up his hands as they stepped back onto the ground. “Humans are geniuses!”

“More like lunatics.” Behind him, Willow and Amity followed shakily behind, leaning on each other. 

“I don’t think I want to go back on.” Willow seconded. 

“What about you Luz?” 

“I like rollercoasters, but my favorite is the Gravitron.” Luz pointed further into the park, where a tube was spinning cheering people at high speed, pushing them back into the wall with centripetal force. Gus’ eyes lit up, but Amity and Willow’s faces dropped. 

“You’re insane.”

* * *

The four were sitting at a picnic table when Camilia and Eda walked up. The Hexsiders were stuffing their faces with popcorn, Luz watching fondly. 

“Ready to go dear?”

“Yeah, I think we’re goo-woah.” Camilia and Eda’s arms were full of stuffed animals, trinkets, and what looked like an actual sword, in a sheath, stuck under one of Eda’s arms. “You guys had a good day, huh?”

“I have no idea how she does it, these games aren’t even from her dimension.” Camilia had a faraway look in her eyes. 

“Those chumps wouldn’t know a scam if it jumped up and bit them in the nose.” Eda huffed, almost annoyed. “Here kid, this is for you.” Turning to the side, she lifted her arm so the sword fell out, into Luz’s stunned hands. 

“What, really?” 

“Yeah! Piece of sharp metal, who needs it? Now these-” she hefted the animal pile in her arms “-will fetch a pretty penny.”

Luz glanced over to her mom, who still seemed to be somewhere else. “She didn’t even cast a spell. I was watching.” She muttered under her breath. Quickly hiding the sword behind her back, she rushed out “Thanks Eda boy look at the time let’s go!” And beelined to hide her first weapon in the trunk of the car before her mom realized she had it.

* * *

“I can’t wait to do that again!” Gus shouted as the lunchbox portal opened up on the ground. 

“I’m afraid you might have to,” Luz replied apologetically. “We can’t really afford to go often, and even if Eda keeps stealing tickets, someone will notice eventually.”

“Rats. Well, at least we got to go this time.” 

“There’s a silver lining!” Luz waved as he jumped through the portal. 

“Well, the rides were...varied, but still a good way to spend your free time,” Amity spoke up from beside her. 

“I’ll take it!” Amity moved up to drop through the portal, but Luz caught the small smile on her face as she went. Turning to Willow, she accepted the offered hug. “See you soon?”

“You know it.” Willow squeezed her tight, before letting go and giving her a wave as she dropped through. Luz watched the portal close with a pang of sadness, but she pushed away. She would see them again. Besides, she had a sharp new toy she wanted to reenact a few scenes from _Azura_ with. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gus is a little thrillseeker just waiting to be unleashed, you mark my words.


End file.
